1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator for a rotary electric machine, and more particularly, to a stator that is provided with a temperature sensor for measuring a temperature of a coil.
2. Description of Related Art
In a stator for a rotary electric machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-141968 (JP-2010-141968 A), with a view to measuring a temperature of a coil, a thermistor (a temperature sensor) is inserted from a position on an outer peripheral surface of a resin-molded coil end portion, and is fixed. In order to restrain a cooling oil (a liquid cooling medium) supplied to an outer peripheral surface of mold resin from falling on the thermistor, a terminal block of the rotary electric machine installed on the outer peripheral surface of the coil end portion is provided with an oil inflow restraint member, so as to cover the thermistor.
If the liquid cooling medium is supplied to the temperature sensor when the temperature of the coil is measured by the temperature sensor, the temperature sensor may measure the temperature of the liquid cooling medium instead of the temperature of the coil, so the accuracy in measuring the temperature of the coil tends to decrease. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-141968 (JP-2010-141968 A), with a view to restraining the liquid cooling medium from being supplied to the thermistor, the oil inflow restraint member needs to be provided separately on the terminal block of the rotary electric machine, so the size of the stator tends to increase.